


Close

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 吃饭不能太快不然容易咬到嘴, 犬齿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: 吃饭不能太快，不然容易咬到嘴。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 恋爱这种病会导致智商下降，所以别指望在这里看到智商在线的Spock:)

“操！”

Spock的手指快速而安静地将手中的白色马克杯放回了餐桌上，转而看向坐在自己对面正与他一起用餐的舰长Jim。

Jim皱紧着眉头，右手粗鲁地把手中的银色汤勺丢回了麦片粥内随后按上了自己的右边的嘴角，“操……”他又低喃了一遍听起来颇为失礼的脏话。

Spock挑起右眉。

“我很抱歉，好吗，Spock，”Jim的右手按揉了两下自己的嘴角，“我很抱歉我说了脏话……噢，操。”Jim再次按上嘴角的时候皱紧了眉头。

“舰长？”比起对方的脏话和说话含糊的声音Spock更在意对方眉头皱紧所表现出的痛苦，“你——”

“啊哈，Jimmy，”

Spock的话语停在了喉咙间，他再次挑起自己的右眉看向Jim的身后。

“又来了？”Bones端着自己的餐盘坐到了Jim右手边空着的座位，他像是早已习惯Jim现在表现出的一切一样自然地伸出左手把两张纸巾递了过去，“用这个先按一下。”

“谢了……该死的，”Jim对着Spock歉意地一笑，伸手接过了Bones的纸巾，“该死的，真疼。”

Spock看着Jim用粉嫩的手指将白色纸巾按上了他自己的嘴角，他发现自己一直注视着那太过用力有些泛白的指尖。

“这是你第一次碰到亲爱的Jim在吃饭时大骂出脏话吗，Spock？”Bones端起自己餐盘上的白色马克杯看向Spock，“很惊喜吗？”

“……我现在感到非常疑惑。”

“噢，”Jim眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，这让Spock也下意识对着舰长眨了眨自己的眼睛，“呃——抱歉，我忘记——解释——”

“嘿，”Bones低声道，“你可以擦好再说，Spock会很有耐心地——等你，你现在这样讲话鬼才听得懂。你又在吃什么东西让你——”Bones扭头看了一眼Jim眼前的餐盘，然后像是见鬼了似地瞪大了眼睛，“搞什么，Jim？！你在吃——”

“——麦片粥。”Jim对着天花板翻了个白眼，“我在吃麦片粥。”

“Jim Kirk，在吃麦片粥？”

McCoy医生眉毛皱起的弧度绝对不是在表现出惊喜，Spock装作垂下视线抿了一口茶，但他的眼睛仍然试着偷偷摸摸注视Jim的嘴唇。

注意到了他两位同僚对话中间那静默的一秒，他在饮下热茶后开了口，“是我建议舰长——Jim点一份麦片粥，考虑到现在是舰……Jim已经结束班次的时间，而他接下来将会去入睡，我认为比较容易消化的食物对他更有益。”

Jim耸耸肩，他这才将嘴角含着的纸巾缓缓拿了出来。“好吧，我有考虑过芝士汉堡配薯条——”

“你的嘴角正在流血，Jim。”Spock注意到纸巾上的红色，“你受伤了。”

“啊——对，我不小心咬到自己了，所以我就骂出了脏话。”Jim揉烂那堆纸团丢在了餐盘上。

“你在吃麦片粥的途中咬到了自己的嘴角，”Bones将叉子上的西兰花塞进嘴巴里，“麦片粥。”

Jim再次翻了个白眼。

“Jim，你是否需要去一次医疗室让Ivery医疗官为你处理？”

“这不是什么大事——”

“你会习惯的，Spock，不管是吃汉堡还是吃牛排还是在吃软趴趴的麦片粥——他每次吃饭都喜欢咬一口自己的嘴巴。”Bones看了眼揉着嘴角的Jim，“每次和他一起吃饭我都会准备个给他贴嘴巴里的邦迪。”

Spock张了张嘴，但最后他的手指拿起了马克杯来掩盖他那瞬间突然咽下话语的尴尬沉默。

“你该试着吃饭慢一点，Jim。”

“我吃饭很慢，Bones——”Jim低头拿起丢在盘子里的勺子，“Bones你想试试吗，加了牛奶的麦片粥？”

“不。”

“嗯哼，”Jim挖了一口麦片塞进嘴里，发出了一声满足地叹息，“我觉得真的不错……”

Spock看着Jim微微低头将勺子塞进嘴里的样子。

“我喜欢这个。”Jim笑着说，他抬头看向了Spock，“我该感谢你的推荐，指挥官？”

“我的荣幸，舰长。”Spock回应。

Spock准时地在下一个班次开始五分钟前踏入了舰桥，电梯的门移开的瞬间Spock就注意到自己先将视线落在了正站在舰长椅边上的Jim，他想一定是因为对方此刻眯起眼睛对着站在他面前的Uhura露齿大笑的样子太过显眼。

“早安，指挥官。”位置最靠近电梯的Smith中尉对他开口说道。

Spock看向了对方，礼貌地点头，“早安，Smith中尉。”

“噢，早安，指挥官。”Jim对着Spock招了招手，“嘿，你得过来看看这个——Uhura刚刚给我看了超棒的东西！”

Uhura在Jim再一次笑起来的时候也跟着笑了起来。

Spock伸手接过了Jim手中的报告，他在Jim大笑的时候注意到了对方的犬齿。然后他低头看起了舰长口中所说的超棒的东西。

他疑惑地发现自己读了两遍第一行字。

Spock花了比平时多了2.3秒的时间阅读完了这些文字，他抬头看向面前的舰长，“舰长，我同意您的感想——这确实是……棒极了的东西。”

Jim再一次露齿大笑的时候Spock发现自己清晰地看清了Jim那犬齿的形状，他开始想Jim总会咬伤自己或许就是因为它们。

它尖锐的形状让Jim在太过用力咀嚼食物的时候很容易伤害到人类柔软的口腔内部——

“操！”

这是Spock第三次邀请Jim共进班次结束后的夜宵时间。

Jim的手指粗鲁地把银勺丢放回了托盘上——Spock注意到对方没有像上次那样丢回汤碗中——他惯用的右手弯曲着拇指按上了自己的嘴角。

Spock允许自己盯着瞧了对方那因为用力而有些泛白的拇指指尖大约0.82秒。

“Jim，你还好吗？”

“我很好——我很好，真的，只是有点……”Jim皱紧着眉头低下了头，但Spock仍能感觉到对方的沉默所表达出的痛苦。

“这有点痛，说真的……我想我永远习惯不了这个。”Jim的拇指开始按揉自己的嘴角，“……该死的，我该拿点纸巾擦一下。”

Jim再次按了按自己的嘴角，随即手指离开了。他一定没有注意到Spock正粘在他身上的视线，他甚至毫不在意地用口腔内柔软粉嫩的舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角外侧。

——他的伤口位于口腔内侧，为什么Jim需要舔舐口腔外侧？

Spock放在餐盘前的右手下意识握住了自己叠在右手腕下方的左手手腕。

Jim的嘴角处皮肤微微鼓起一个圆形，那是他再次用舌头舔上了口腔内的伤口，然后他发出一声痛苦的低吟。

Spock回过了神来，“Jim，我现在可以陪伴你去找McCoy医生，”说着他站起身就打算伸手端起Jim的餐盘。

Jim的左手举在自己的餐盘前，“我很好——我很好，Spock，这只是小事，别浪费食物，我们吃完再说吧。”

“……我相信你进食中伤口仍会疼痛。”

“没事，我习惯了，”Jim摆摆手，“你推荐的蔬菜汤冷掉可就不好喝了。”

Spock看着Jim拿起了汤勺脸色自然地喝了一口，眉间没有一丝痛苦。

“你瞧？”Jim歪着头说，“我很好，这不是什么大事。”

“……好的。”

“嗯哼，”Spock坐了下来，这让Jim发出一声满意的哼声，“顺便说句，谢谢你的推荐。”

“……我很高兴您喜欢它。”Spock点点头，随即低头注视着他们紧贴一起的餐盘。

它们正紧贴在一起。Spock这么想着。

“什么——瓦肯蔬菜汤？”

Bones一脸难以置信地盯着Jim，Jim正忙着将手中的一盘奶油蛋糕递给Spock。

“非常感谢。”Spock礼貌地对Jim点头致谢。

“小事一桩——对，这就是我推荐你去试试的，特别是中央街那边那家瓦肯餐厅，他们家的汤真的很不错。”

“……你到底有什么问题，Jim，你竟然推荐我吃瓦肯菜？”

Jim耸耸肩，坐到了圆形沙发上Spock的左手边，“我只是觉得你也可以试试。我试了那么多瓦肯菜到现在也只有汤能接受而已。”

Spock左手举着手中放有奶油蛋糕的白色餐盘，他的食指感觉到了瓷器上残留的热度，  
但他立即认为那是自己的错觉，人类的温暖不会在瓷器上停留那么久。他用银叉将草莓塞进了口中。

当Spock咽下甜蜜的草莓后，Jim才拿起了自己的那份奶油蛋糕。

“Jim，”Spock看着拿起银叉的Jim开口，“请你吃一口，数两秒，再吃下一口。”

“不——”Jim白了Spock一眼，“我什么都没听到，Spock，我喜欢吃东西快一点——”

“嘿，Jimmy，我也一样建议你吃——”

“操！”

Bones翻了个白眼，“……我还没说完。”他刚打算拿起手边的餐巾就看到Jim身边的Spock已经飞快地拿起自己的那份餐巾贴近了Jim的嘴角。

“嗷……谢了，Spock——”

“不用客气，Jim，请先暂时不要说话。需要我为你取一杯水吗？”

Jim对着Spock摇了摇头。

“好的。”

Jim伸手接过了那份白色的餐巾然后按上了自己的嘴角。

“……你们……至少出去吃饭有过三次了？”

Spock看向Bones，他不知道McCoy医生说出这句话的目的是什么，但是他知道在人类的肢体语言中双手抱胸在现在这个情况下出现……或许不是好事。

Jim疑惑地看着Bones，他拿下沾有红色的纸巾用手指比了个“五”，“怎么了？”

“……好吧，”Bones挑眉，“我只是觉得Spock……很有耐心，或者说，他好像习惯……”

Spock感觉到了某种氛围——这种氛围通常只有和Spock大使对话才会让他这么感觉到——此刻的自己正被别人窥探着的大脑，无论对方猜到了自己在想什么，对方必定是对的。

“所以——嗯，”Bones挠了挠自己的后颈，“我去拿三杯水，我很想喝杯柠檬水。你们坐着，我去拿。”

“非常感谢。”Spock对McCoy正式地点头致谢，随后他转过头看向身边的Jim。

Jim放松了心神地将后背靠上了圆形沙发的柔软靠背，他略微垂下自己的蓝色眼睛，像是在注视着自己左膝那块的牛仔裤布料。

原来，Spock暗想着，Jim的蓝色眼睛在暖黄色灯光的照耀下也会这样漂亮。但是在白色的路灯下……Jim的眼睛也非常美丽。

Jim的右手手指再次按揉了一下自己的嘴角，然后他拿走了纸巾。

“Spock？”

那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛看向了Spock。

他们约好在Spock的公寓楼门口碰头，而那里正好伫立着一根闪烁着白色灯光的路灯，Jim就站在那路灯边等着。公寓楼的大门在Spock的面前自动向两侧滑动后，他看到Jim正站在那白色灯光下对着自己挥动右手。

“嘿，Spock！”

就像现在这样，那双蓝色眼睛会微微眯起。

“嘿，怎么了？”Jim笑着在Spock眼前晃了晃自己的右手，“你是在发呆吗，指挥官？”

“我——正在思考，”Spock让自己诚实地回答对方，“思考——”

“思考什么？”

“……你身上这件黑色上衣，上面印着的文字。”

“噢，你感兴趣吗？”

Spock在第一眼注意到对方穿着时的那个瞬间他确实对那些文字产生了兴趣，但下一秒就再次被Jim的一切给吸走了注意力。

他确实没有说谎。

“这是一个我很喜欢的乐队。”Jim的双手非常忙碌，他用右手将餐巾换了干净的那一边压上自己的嘴角，而左手忙着指向自己的上衣中间那排英文字母的所在。

Spock盯着Jim的左手食指，他知道自己允许盯着它两秒左右。

“下次我可以把我的PADD借你，里面有很多他们的歌——”

Spock看着被摆放在自己面前茶几上的PADD，他看着上面闪烁的文字犹豫了1.3秒。

最终，他还是伸出了右手的食指点上了屏幕上的一首歌名——紧接着Spock听到了柔和的吉他声，它透过客厅内置放在电视两侧的音响温柔地被邀请着进入了这个房间内。

“噢，”站在开放式厨房内的Jim笑了起来，“看来你喜欢温和一点的歌？”

“……他们演唱的经典摇滚也非常棒，但我不认为摇滚乐适合此刻。”

Jim拿起手中的银色餐刀，他用左手压着盘子上的白面包，右手紧握着黑色的刀柄，“确实不太适合看电影以前的准备时间，我同意。”

“你需要帮忙吗，Jim？”

“不用了，帮我放点音乐就算帮了我大忙。”

“好的。”

Jim准备了两份蓝莓果酱三明治和两杯鲜榨的苹果汁。

“那么——你想看什么？”Jim喝了一口苹果汁后咬着玻璃杯的杯沿询问着坐在他右手边的Spock，“我上次租了一点纪录片——”他伸出空闲着的左手，用食指滑动着PADD的屏幕。

Spock看了一眼Jim手中的玻璃杯，然后他将视线放在了茶几上那杯属于他的玻璃杯上。

“那是可以接受的。”他回答。

“嗯哼，那我就随便挑个纪录片了。”

“好的。”

Spock喝了一口苹果汁，它没有Spock想象中的那么好喝，但他还是喝光了它。他小心地将玻璃杯放回了杯垫上，然后他端起了自己的那份三明治。

Jim已经将三明治塞进了嘴里，而他的双眼正忙着紧盯刚开始播放片头的荧幕。

Spock下意识看向Jim咀嚼着白面包的嘴巴。

一点蓝莓果酱留在了Jim的唇舌外，就在Jim总是咬到的右嘴角，Spock在注意到那颜色的瞬间甚至没有思考，他拿起了放在膝盖上的餐巾，将纸巾的一角擦上了Jim的嘴角。

“……Spock？”

Jim看着近在眼前的Spock的脸，眨了眨那双蓝色的眼睛。

“……Jim，”Spock下意识应了一声，他被餐巾包裹着的指腹感觉到了Jim柔软嘴角的热度。

“……嘿？”

“……”

Spock没能说出下一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> 感谢食用。


End file.
